gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Forced Entry
Forced Entry is the third chapter of the second act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough The chapter starts with a cutscene in which you see how the Locust have adapted to the Deadlands and how they have built a new home. Then you spot a Barge and Marcus tells everyone to prepare to hijack it. You take an improvised lift and appear next to a Locust horn, and a Savage Grenadier will appear. Shoot him immediately (he dies instantly as soon as you fire on him), and sneak into the compound. There are several Longshots and One-Shots around the area. Use them to kill the sentries on the walls. If they set the alarm off, its time to go loud and kill everything in your way. If you kill the two sentries on the second wall, go to the next area. This time, there are two sentries within equal range of the horn. A Longshot is recommended for this part, or two One-Shots for two players. NOTE: GAMEPLAY MAY DIFFER AT THIS POINT. If you kill the sentries, a gate to the side opens and three Savage Locust appear. Kill them, go in, and then run to the gate, stocking up before you go in. Open the lever and you will be taken into a special area, which contains grenades, ammo packs, and a Digger Launcher. The Wild Tickers in the cages do not harm you in any way. Once you're done here, go to the door and open it. You will end up in an "armory", which contains some Cleavers and another Digger Launcher. Leave and then you will need to fight the enemies here. NOTE: If you snuck in, Savage Grenadiers are at the front, while the Drones man the turrets and are at the back. No Savage Therons appear yet. If the alarm goes off, you'll need to fight the enemies in the compound. Several Savage Locust come out, and then after a while the gates open, revealing two Savage Boomers. Along with that, the Savage Locust send out a Corpser on you, which you deal with as the one you encountered before. Keep proceeding and you will end up trapped in a room, and then the Locust start attacking you. Shoot the lever to open the gate, and deal with the enemies. Note: If you went in guns blazing, Savage Drones are at the front while the Grenadiers man the turrets and are at the back. Two Savage Therons also appear at this point. Once you deal with all the enemies, two Savage Boomers ambush you. Kill them and advance to another area, where there are some Savage Locust, along with a Theron on a turret. Kill them, then use the lever near the turret to leave the area and begin the next chapter, Trench Run. Collectibles *Recovered Cog Tags #7: Kill the Locust sentries without raising the alarm (the Longshot Sniper Rifle works best). Note that this is best attempted with two or more players. A short scene will play showing a gate opening on the right side of the last area. Kill the Locust who exit and head inside. The tags can be found near a body and a Digger Launcher.